I can ease your pain
by covewood
Summary: A roxy/mega one shot! A big fluff about how they hooked up!


**My one shot! I needed a break from my main one right now so I did this to fill the gaps between brain jam in school projects. I listened to Stop and Stare by OneRepublic while I was typing this up!**

I push open the giant red curtain gently a few feet to the right opening up to the giant idea room where a swarm of brain bots surround me. Nuzzling at me to pet them and play, I feel their zap of now good surrounding me, new ideas cluster my head, new punch lines to use on Roxanne when she visits, all from my little bots. They sure have a way of helping me!

I try to push through the crowed to draw my ideas down but of course they over power me and win. I reach for my spare wrench attached to my belt that I keep with me when I'm in the same room as a bot and chuck it behind the curtain. I watch them zip past me as I laugh at their enthusiasm. I then start to remember how I and Roxanne laughed at their enthusiasm together. Now another thought of the events of a week ago starts to bring my mood down. "I guess there won't be a next time..."

I sigh depressingly and walk towards my sketch book hoping to forget the recent happenings. I pop in my Rock CD mix into the boom box beside the table and set the volume at half. I sit down, pick up the pencil, and start to sketch a memory.

My fingers hover over the keyboard as I try to think of an ending for my report on the main break in the downtown core. Nothing... I let my hands fall and shift my weight onto the back of my chair. I stare at the ceiling and yell at myself mentally at the actions to hurt him a week ago. The bothersome act of walking away started this awkward stage and I couldn't have just said something!

"How could I be so stupid?" I say to myself chucking a pencil at the ceiling with enough force to let it stick. About half a minute later the door opens with a click and I take a quick glance to Stacy – me and a few others receptionist- pops her head in.

"Are you ok?" she asks concerned, "I heard a bang."

She glances towards the pencil stuck above me and shrugs it off.

"Um, yeah. Just, tired," I say sitting up out of my slouch, "I think I am going to take a break for an hour and finish whatever in a rush."

"Alright," she says sighing.

"If someone calls take a message so I can ignore it," I say with a lifting chuckle. She giggles back and closes the door with a nod. I spin towards the crappy view of my window and gaze at the posters of Megamind everywhere.

...

"_Megamind?" Roxanne calls stepping threw the wall. She's carrying her microphone to ask if she could interview Megamind outside with Mike- her new cameraman._

"_I'm by the car!" he says as the sounds of sparks go off._

"_Hey, I wondering if I could shoot a quick interview on your new invention you showed off a couple days ago?" Roxanne says walking down the hall._

_Megamind lowers his metal cutter and lifts his goggles. _

"_Sure! But I was wondering if I could ask you something first," he says nervously._

"_Why not? Mike probably won't mind waiting a sec."_

"_I was wondering if," he stands up and walks up to her, "if I could steal this!" _

_He leans in and kisses her embracing the moment. She keeps her eyes wide open in shock and lets him pull away._

_She continues staring in shock and doesn't move. He looks up with a smile to her expression and lets his smile drop confused. _

_Feeling a tingling sensation she doesn't say anything. Instead her gut tells her to pull away and leave._

_He becomes confuddled as she walks away with a stager. _

...

Night fall

"Minion, I am going to take the hover bike around town. Check out the city one last time," I call as I walk towards the holographic wall.

"Alright sir be careful!" he sings as I walk out in a slump.

'Maybe, maybe flowers will make up for it. Maybe, maybe if I just apologize, maybe if, I, no no that won't work. How about..! No...' I argue with myself hoping on the bike. I push the invisible button on and ride into the night.

'Umm, maybe jack will know! Yeah floweriest always know the right thing!'

...

Thoughts of Friday surround me, pouring into me, drowning me as I lay in bed with music blaring from my Zen. The breeze of the past rain fall blows in with a low whistle.

I turn my head to look out the window to the streets below me. I focus on a blurry figure walking. I grab my telescope and see Megamind stopping in front of the old flower shop. He lightly touches window pane and continues down the street slowly with his head low.

"Crap!" I swear at myself as I get out of bed and head for the door. I grab my coat and shoes then to head off. At the bottom I run past Carols without saying hi.

"Megamind! Megamind!" I yell waving my arm to get his attention.

"Roxanne!" he whispers to himself turning around shocked.

I rush up to him in a huff.

"Dude, I need to work out!" I say laughing to myself bent over.

"What are you doing out this late? Let alone in your, um, pyjamas," I say curiously admiring the blue bunnies all over her pyjamas.

"Oh! Haha, no I saw you out my window and I do I need to talk to you," I say dramatically scoffing.

"Alright."

"Listen I am really, really, sorry about how I walked away the last time we met. I was..."

"Shocked..? Confused..?" he cuts in.

"Y, yeah. Um?"

"That's what I felt when I saw your face. I really didn't expect that. Let alone even think that threw," I says rubbing my neck as I looks down at her shoes.

"Well," my gut starts to tighten and my face flushes heat, "I was too stupid to realize then so, yes."

"What?"

"Well, you pretty much asked me out. So I am saying, yes!" I say half talking half giggling at myself.

"W-what! Really?" I say excited shifting my footing and stance.

"Y-yeah!" I say as the cold starts to get to me.


End file.
